Raven's Sugar High
by I'm hooked on anime crack
Summary: Raven goes on a sugar high and causes mayhem.(COMPLETED)
1. Chapter I

Raven's Sugar High

Chapter 1

It was not a normal day at Titans Tower. Everybody was running around trying to catch Raven.   
  
"Cyborg, watch out! She's coming right towards you!"  
  
"AAAH!" Cyborg screamed. Raven pinned him down and drew funny faces on him.

"Cy, you look funny, you should see your face!"  
  
"Beast Boy, you better shut up before I hurt you."

"What, I wasn't doing anything?" He smiled and looked at the ceiling.

"Blah, blah, blah, yappity yap, yap grrr."  
  
"What was that?"

"I think it was Raven," Starfire said.

"What did she say?"

"I think she said BLAH BLAH BLAH YAPPITY YAP YAP GRRR."

"Thanks Star, I think I am going deaf."

"Sorry Beast Boy, you told me to tell you what she said."

"But you didn't have to use the same amount of volume."

"She's coming back. Run and hide," announced Robin.

"Grrr, blah, ding dong." Raven was running in a whirl on the walls.

"Everybody, Titans, go!"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"We keep chasing her till she's not on a sugar high anymore," Robin replied.   
  
"That's the stupidest idea I have ever heard."   
  
"Do you have any other ideas, BB?"

"No."  
  
"Then shut up."

"Fine Mr. Grumpy Pants." Robin glared and grinned with gritted teeth.   
  
"Everybody, spread out and search different areas."  
  
"Raven, Raven, Ravi-poo! Where are you? Raven if you stop being on a high of the sugar, maybe we can go to the mall of shopping," Star announced. 

There was no reply. 

"Azerath Metrion Zinthoss. Please let me find Raven," Beast Boy replied. "Why is the chant not working. It always works for Raven."  
  
"Because you don't have powers like her, BB." Beast boy turns around quickly.   
  
"Terra, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here to visit everybody. What are you doing?"  
  
"We are all trying to find Raven and stop her sugar high"  
  
"Everything's always about Raven, why can't it ever be about me?" Terra whined.

"Terra, quit being so mean. If you're not going to help, leave." Beast Boy ordered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will Terra ever stop being so jealous? And will they ever find Raven and stop her sugar high? Who knows, you'll have to see my next chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter II

Raven's Sugar High

Chapter 2

"Wow, Beast Boy, what the hell's wrong with you?" Terra asked.

"You're the problem, why don't you like Raven?" Beast Boy retorted with gritted teeth.

"I don't know. She's never really did anything to me." Terra recalled.

"Ding dong blur yap!"

"Watch out Terra! She's gonna run you over!" Beast Boy cried out.

"What…..AAAH! OW!" Terra cried.

"Terra, are you okay?" Beast boy asked.

"Do I look okay? I'm as flat as a pancake!" Terra yelled.

"Do you want me to get an air pump and blow you up? Beast Boy snickered.

"Beast Boy, if you don't stop laughing, I'm going to kill you!" Terra yelled.

"Okay, okay, Mister Grumpy Shorts er…pants." Beast Boy snickered again.

"Raven! Raven! Where are you?" yelled Robin.

"We're never going to find her, Titans Tower is so big!" He thought.

"You better run Robby or I'll mow you over! Blug, Ding, Blurr, Grrr!" Raven yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!! MUST RUN BEFORE I GET HURRRRT!" Robin

yelled.

The door then opens and hits Robin.

Thump! "Ow, man that hurts!" Robin cried."Are you okay?" Cyborg asked."I'm gonna kill you, you gave me a major migraine!" Robin yelled."Sorry man, I heard you scream and came up to see if you were all right. Oh, and I also heard Raven." Cyborg explained.

"Where is she? She was just here." Robin asked.

"Well, she's gone now, I wonder if the other Titans are having any luck." Cyborg pondered out loud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Robin ever get over his migraine? And will they ever find Raven in time before she does anymore damage? Stay TOONED! Next time!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter III

Sorry I haven't updated for a long time, I didn't have a computer. I hope you all like the story.

Raven's Sugar High

Chapter 3

"Come on lets go find the other's" robin announced.

/Later that day after they all meet up and decide to give up/

"It's just too hard to catch her" whined Cyborg.

"Oh, suck it up, well find her eventually" Proclaimed Beast Boy.

"She's still on a high of a sugar, when will it stop?" cried Starfire.

" Yap, grrrr, ding, dong" Yelled Raven.

" Here she comes" announced Robin.

"Duck, she's coming right towards us" yelled Cyborg.

" Where's the duck" wondered Starfire.

" Bonzie" Raven yelled while squishing Starfire.

"Starfire are you ok?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, why did she do that?" Starfire said in confusion.

"She can't help it she is on a sugar high" said Cyborg.

"By the way how did she get on her sugar high? Who gave her sugar?" asked Robin.

"Wasn't me" said Cyborg.

"Me either I'm innocent" proclaimed Beast Boy.

" I defiantly didn't give her sugar" Said Robin.

"Starfire did you give Raven sugar?" They all asked.

"I was only trying to be nice. I made her some herbal tea" said Starfire.

"How much sugar did you use?" Robin asked.

"Only a cup of sugar" Starfire replied.

"You what, you gave her that much sugar! No wonder she hasn't calmed down yet" said Beast Boy.

"I'm really sorry. I was only trying to be nice" Starfire whined.

"We know just next time don't use any sugar! Said Beast Boy.

Guy's I'm leaving, I'm so bored" Terra said stupidly.

"BYE, BYE, BYE" they all said.

Will Starfire suck it up they said it was ok? Will there be enough time to catch raven before the town is destroyed? Oo


	4. Chapter IIII

Raven's Sugar High

Chapter 4

"Is she gone" Raven asked.

"Yes raven, you need to calm down, we have to get you off your sugar high" Beast Boy replied.

"Why I like being like this, it's fun" Raven giggled.

" But were not having fun, Starfire is crying and your running around the house going cookoo" Beast Boy whined.

" I'm sorry but I'm having fun, you better run and hide before I mow you over blur, yap, grrr" Raven yelled.

"Here we go again" Robin whined.

"Ding, Dong, ding, dong" Raven yelled.

" I think she is in the kitchen, come on titans go" Robin Yelled.

"Owe my god she's on the table dancing and singing" Starfire said.

"Peanut butter Jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly and a baseball bat. Now where you at there you go peanut butter jelly" Raven sung.

/All the teen titans mouth dropped except for ravens/

"Go titans go" Robin announced.

" Let me go I want to have more fun" Raven whined.

"Tie her down with this special rope, now she cant use her powers" Cyborg said.

" I made it special it's pink you hate this color muhahahahahaha" Cyborg snickered.

/2 days later/

"I wonder if Raven is calmed down yet" Beast Boy wondered.

"Well lets go check" Robin announced.

"Raven, Raven are you awake" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm awake you idiot, yes I'm off my sugar high" Raven said annoyed.

"Now let me go" Raven asked.

"Fine you're free" Beast Boy said.

"Now since you tied me up I am going to hurt you, Azarath metrion Zinthous" Raven yelled.

"Aggggggghhhhhhh, help me" Beast Boy whined.

"Your on your own" they yelled back.

"Where out of here" they all said.

"Oh, no your not your going to get hurt too" Raven said.

"Help me, help, help" They all screamed.

THE END.


End file.
